


Applicants Sought

by AslansCompass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Inhumans - Freeform, Memos, Meta, Post Season 3, Pre Season 4, director of shield, ship free - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: When searching for a new director of SHIELD,  government operatives had one essential qualification in mind: the candidate had to be an Inhuman. However, finding such a person might prove a little more difficult than anticipated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written before seeing 4x11 "Wake Up"

From: Gen. Talbot

To: Phil Coulson

 **This** is why we need a clear chain of command. Your resignation went to at least six different agencies, and none of them were willing to respond. That's why they formed the ATCU, after all. No need to risk their own prestige and reputations.  Now they have to find someone halfway competent who doesn't care about career suicide or is too stupid to care.

And it gets worse. Some bright intern or bleeding heart decided that we should extend an olive branch to the latest batch of freaks by making one of  _them_ director.  I don't suppose you have any bulletproof youngsters with diplomacy and espionage experience in that base of yours?

 

From: Phil Coulson

To: Gen. Talbot.

.....

 

From: Gen. Talbot

To: Phil Coulson

Yes, that was a serious question. 

 

From: Phil Coulson

To: Gen. Talbot.

They're not exactly lining up for a census.  How would we know if they're qualified?  I can reference some abilities we've witnessed, but I don't even have names for all of them.  Putting a superpowered individual in charge just because he can smash walls or wield lightning...

 

From: Gen. Talbot

To: Phil Coulson

The Avengers managed.

 

From: Phil Coulson

To: Gen. Talbot

You do know how much work Director Fury put into that program? He had stacks of files: psych evals, action reports,  eyewitness accounts,  social media profiles...and he still got turned down multiple times. And that was before the Accords.  

Furthermore, they all volunteered. More or less. We can't just set up a superpower draft. 

 

From: Gen. Talbot

To: Phil Coulson

Can you at least give us some suggestions on who to approach?

 

From: Phil Coulson

To: Gen. Talbot

From what we've uncovered,  Inhumans have existed for centuries, maybe millennia, but they've carefully controlled the transformations to avoid attracting attention. Prior to the San Juan incident,  a community called Lai Xi selected candidates for terrogensis. They were led by Jiaying, who had healing abilities, and Gordon, who could teleport. The two of them controlled the supply of necessary crystals. There was a theft a few years back; SHIELD ended up taking out the individuals involved.  Unfortunately, our most recent contact with Lai Xi ended badly for both sides. I've attached the report for  your convenience. 

 

From: Gen. Talbot

To: Phil Coulson

Did any of them survive?

 

From: Phil Coulson

To: Gen. Talbot

Some died and others disappeared after the destruction of Lai Xi.  I do have some Inhumans on my team right now, but no full-time agents.

 

From: Gen. Talbot

To: Phil Coulson

What about Skye and Lincoln?

 

From: Phil Coulson

To: Gen. Talbot

I thought you were looking for fresh talent, not promoting someone from within the organization.

 

From: Gen. Talbot

To: Phil Coulson

Don't get smart with me.

 

From: Phil Coulson

To: Gen. Talbot

 

They're not available. 

 

From: Gen. Talbot

To: Phil Coulson

Phil...

 

From: Phil Coulson

To: Gen. Talbot

**_They're not available._ **

 

From: Gen. Talbot

To: Phil Coulson

Any other ideas?

 

From: Phil Coulson

To: Gen. Talbot

Do you think I have a production line or something? Take one crystal and call me in the morning? The Diviners are gone.  They went overboard when we were fighting Jiaying. Cracked open and spread across the world. It's out of our hands now. People are developing powers and we can't stop it.  Maybe you'll be lucky and wake up tomorrow with bulletproof skin and can take the position yourself. 

I can't help you.

 

* * *

Some time later...

From: Phil Coulson

To: Gen. Talbot

What were you thinking?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sure, the language should probably be more diplomatic and clever, but this is what it boils down to for Talbot. And Coulson has his own sense of humor.


End file.
